International Crisis
by renzjericho
Summary: A Sequel to the The Fall of T.U.F.F. After learning that Blood Bear is working with the International Army of D.O.O.M. Dudley and Kitty has been assigned to go to different places in the World to stop them.
1. Act 1

**Act 1 - The Trip to Germany**

* * *

_Continued from my The Fall of T.U.F.F. and The Fall of T.U.F.F.: The Revenge of Blood Bear if you have not read those first. I recommend that you read those first!_

* * *

Petropolis Maximum Security Prison  
9:31 AM

3 Trucks carrying captured Mercenaries just stopped then the T.U.F.F. Mobile came and stopped. The Prison guards opened the main gate for the Captured Mercenaries. Then Dudley and Kitty came in by another way.

Blood Bear's Cell.

"Ah, I didn't expect you two to visit me." Blood Bear said "We want to ask you a question" Dudley said "Why did you surrendered so quickly?" Kitty asked "Well you see I made a Deal with the International Army of Diabolical Order of Mayhem. The attack on Petropolis was only a Diversion for us to put our plan into action" Blood Bear said.

"LIE!" Dudley reacted. "Agents come back to HQ I have an Important announcement" Chief said on Wrist-Comm "We will return!" Dudley said.

T.U.F.F. HQ

"It seems the I.A.D.O.O.M. or International Army of D.O.O.M. has returned. Jorge and his hack squad came across a Transmission" Chief said and turned his monitor to the Transmission.

Transmission

"Well.. The Plan worked with Blood Bear's help our Forces has grown." Supyent said "With everything on plan. Phase 2 is to steal alot of things for our Scientist to create a Weapon of Mass Destruction. We have already captured 3 ICBM Missile Bases." Supyent added.

"Snaptrap You will go to Germany and steal a Nuclear core from G.U.F.F. (German Undercover Fighting Force)" Supyent said

Transmission End...

"You two will go to Germany to stop Snaptrap." Chief said "I'll come with you since I'm already part of the G.U.F.F." Jorge said.

Germany, Berlin, G.U.F.F. HQ

"Hey Jorge" A G.U.F.F. Agent said "Ah, Jorg or Jorge in American.." Chief Fatty said "Err.. Bye!" Jorge said pulling Dudley and Kitty out of there.

G.U.F.F. Nuclear Waste Decontamination Facility

"Why are we inside a APC?" Dudley asked Jorge "It's G.U.F.F. Standard." Jorge Replied "And why did you not introduce us to your chief?" Kitty asked "His too uhh.. Fat and weird!" Jorge replied.

Basement Level 5, Chemical Suit Armory

"Alright first things first.. Wear Chemical Suits.." Jorge said while bringing his Suit to the Dressing Room. "BUT IT HAS PANTS!" Dudley complained. "It's either wear the pants or let your lower body to melt!" Jorge said.

Basement Level 25, Nuclear Core Decontamination Area.

"That's alot of reactors from WWII" A G.U.F.F. Agent said "It would take years to Decontaminate these Cores.." A G.U.F.F. Agent said. "Hey Jorg" Another Agent said "It's Jorge..." Jorge said "Is your Mother even German?" Another Agent said.

"So Jorge why is your name not German?" Dudley asked him "IT'S BECAUSE MY MOTHER IS AMERICAN AND MY FATHER IS GERMAN! SO I AM A GERMAN-AMERICAN AND MY MOTHER PICEKD MY NAME ALRIGHT!" Jorge said angrily.

Then they arrived at the Blast Door of the Nuclear Cores but they saw the Door already Destroyed. "I think it's Snaptrap's Men.." Kitty said and saw a graffiti that says 'SNAPTRAP WAS HERE!'. "Thats very unproffesional!" Jorge said.

Germany, Berlin Streets

"The APC is too slow!" Dudley said "I'll Call the T.U.F.F. Mobile!" He added and pressed the alarm button "The T.U.F.F. Mobile is at T.U.F.F. HQ and we are in Germany!" Jorge exclaimed and he saw the T.U.F.F. Mobile fly and land without a driver "When did it do that?" Jorge asked "2 Weeks before this crisis began I have Keswick Add that feature in!" Dudley said.

"This is Agent Jorge to G.U.F.F. HQ, We need interception squad, Target is Black Van, and has the Logo D.O.O.M." Jorge said on Radio "This is HQ, your request has been accepted" A HQ Radio Personnel said.

As Snaptrap and his men are driving the D.O.O.M. Van to escape by a toll gate the Interception Squad came in and attempted to fire on Snaptrap but Francisco Shot a Rocket at one of the Squad Car.

"Charlie 3 is down, Repeat Charlie 3 is Down!" A Squad Car driver said. "Dudley you better use everything you have!" Jorge suggested "Okay! Jorge take the wheel!" Dudley said and jumps onto the Hood of the T.U.F.F. Mobile. Then Jorge jumped into the Driver's Seat.

"BE CAREFUL NOT TO BLOW THE VAN THE NUCLEAR CORE CAN CAUSE A BIG EXPLOSION THAT WILL OBLIRATE THE CITY!" Jorge warned Dudley "Just get me in close!" Dudley said and Jorge drove the Car near the DOOM Van and Dudley jumped onto the Van's Roof.

"Ollie shoot Agent Puppy out of the Top!" Snaptrap said and Ollie started shooting the Ceiling of the Van which blows open the Roof and Ollie and Fransisco went to the top of the Van and Dudley was behind them and kicked them off the Van.

Then Dudley pulled Larry out of his seat and he entered the Van by the window and kicked Snaptrap out of the Van and Dudley stopped the Van then the G.U.F.F. Agents arrested Snaptrap

G.U.F.F. HQ  
5:00 PM

"Good Job, American Agents and uhh... Jorge" Chief Fatty said "You should really need to take a Diet!" Jorge exclaimed "His right you now!" The other agents agreed "It's in my name! CHIEF FATTY!" Chief Fatty said.

"And we will deport back these criminals to America for the American Court to handle it!" Chief Fatty Added

T.U.F.F. HQ, U.S.A., California  
7:00 PM

"Good Job agents!" Chief said to Dudley and Kitty "But you will still have alot of International Missions!" Chief said "Your next mission is in Africa, We have reports of Toxic Production Facilities by the International Army of D.O.O.M." Chief added "We already have a small Outpost there monitoring the Situation." Chief said "Your mission will start Tomorrow" He added.

"Just make sure you won't need to go back to Germany.. I hate Chief Fatty!" Jorge said "We won't Africa is far away from Germany!" Kitty said "And make sure I don't have to wear pants like in that Nuclear Whatever!" Dudley said.

"And the Worst News is that Blood Bear has escaped by a fake Gaurd using explosives." Chief said

* * *

_A Start of a New Adventure for Dudley and Kitty  
The Return of I.A.D.O.O.M._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Act 2

**Act 2 - Welcome to Africa**

* * *

Somewhere near Cairo, Egypt, T.U.F.F.-E.U.F.F. Camp  
3:34 PM

A Helicopter landed and the Doors opened and Dudley and Kitty came out. A T.U.F.F. Agent approached them "Agent Puppy and Katswell right?" The Agent asked them "Yeah.." The two replied "Follow me" The agent said.

Command Post

"Ah, Dudley and Kitty.." The Commander said "We had reports of movements linked to I.A.D.O.O.M." he added "We already had a Recon Team patrolling the area.."

Near a Pyramid...

"This is Recon 69 to Base, Sector is clear.." The Humvee driver said "This is base.. Are you certain recon 69? We had reports of troop movements linked to D.O.O.M." The Base said "I am certain sir.. I have only seen dusts and deserts, even mirages now! Returning to base after this.." The Humvee driver said.

Then a Tank shot at the Humvee.. "RECON 69 WHAT IS YOUR STATUS!?" The commander said

Back at the Base...

"Okay.. You two will attack from the rear while we divert their attention from you two.." The Commander said "The Egyptian Undercover Fighting Force will lead the frontal assault.. While we attack from the skies.."

"But if your going to attack from the skies wheres the planes?" Kitty asked "That's because the U.S. Airforce are going to help us by USS Ronald Reagan..."

U.S.S. Ronald Reagan

A Aircraft just launched from the carrier... And joined up with a Airstrike Force that was just flying in slow speed.

I.A.D.O.O.M. Chemical Factory

5 Anti-Air batteries and 4 Anti-Tank Turrets are gaurding the Base... Then the gaurds saw the Airstrike Force coming at them. The planes launched their rockets and they destroyed 2 Turrets but the rest of the rockets missed and the Anti-Air Batteries shot at the Planes causing 2 of them crashing.

Then the E.U.F.F. Forces lead a frontal assault against the base but failed as they have been ambushed.

Back At The Base.

"Sir the strike force has been destroyed! We need to find another way!" An T.U.F.F. Agent said "Dudley and Kitty you better sneak into that base while we create a distraction!" the Commander said.

The Desert Road, En Route to the International Army of D.O.O.M.

As the T.U.F.F. Mobile drives through the desert they saw alot of Trains carrying Chemical Toxins. Then a few F-35 came in and destroyed the train but the Toxins has been released.

The Chemical Factory of I.A.D.O.O.M.

5 Trucks are prepared to transport toxins to unknown locations. Then E.U.F.F. Forces started attacking the front of the Factory while Kitty and Dudley sneaks in. "I don't think they will survive Kitty" Dudley said "Don't Worry we will be done so fast. Only a few will die." Kitty replied.

"WE NEED EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT YESTERDAY!" A D.O.O.M. Agent said. "SOMEONE GET A HOSE AND CREATE A TOXIC SPRAYER!" Another D.O.O.M. Agent said "Got it!" another one said while creating a sprayer

Inside the Facility

As they entered Dudley accidentally made a barrel fell and created a noise that attracted the guards. As the Guards started shooting them Kitty and Dudley ran for cover while taking their blasters.

As they need to prevent to get killed from the toxic from the Facility as the Guards are literally destroying the Toxin Tanks causing Toxic to spread. Dudley shoots a rope that connects a empty tank. The tank fell and crushes the Guards.

As Kitty started to plant a Napalm Bomb and sets the Timer. They ran out but saw more guards. They rushed out and escaped the Proximity Range of the Bomb. They watched the Plant explode.

The Facility exploded with all traces of Toxin burned by the Napalm alot of Debris fell on the D.O.O.M. forces killing them. They saw a D.O.O.M. APC which is trying to kill them.

Dudley saw a Helicopter throwing a RPG at him. "USE THAT TO DESTROY THE APC!" a T.U.F.F. Agent said as the Helicopter leaves. Kitty ran to cover while Dudley was preparing the Shoot the RPG.

The APC cannon started shooting at Dudley. Dudley ran while aiming for the APC the APC was destroyed but in Slow-Mo the cannon ammo was about to reach Dudley. Dudley dodged it.

A T.U.F.F. Helicopter arrived.

* * *

They recieved a call from the Chief and told them.

"A I.A.D.O.O.M. force has been detected in China, Somewhere outside Beijing. It seems the Chameleon is planning to give them Transformation Suits get there before the Suits are delivered" Chief said


	3. Act 3

**Act 3 - The Chinese Way  
**

* * *

Somewhere in Beijing, China

The T.U.F.F. Mobile was heading for C.U.F.F. HQ (Chinese Undercover Fighting Force) then they landed on the Parking Lot. They entered the HQ. Then luckily Dudley did not say anything Stupid..

"It's the Dog that wears no Pants that got banned from China Town!" C.U.F.F. Agents whispered "I CAN HEAR YOU!" Dudley said "[Speaking Chinese]" C.U.F.F. Agents mumbled

"Ok.. Now we have to find Agent Xing" Kitty said "Crossing?" Dudley replied "It's some sort of Name" Kitty replied.

Somewhere in the Borders of Beijing

"TODAY!" Chameleon said "WE STRIKE LIKE THE DRAGON!" He added and transformed into a Dragon then everyone that wore Transformation Suits did the same and flew through a village.

"LOOK IT'S THE DRAGON!" Chinese Villagers said "ALL HAIL THE RED DRAGON!" They Worshipped the Dragons.. "YAY! THEY WORSHIP US!" Chameleon said while flying.

Back at Beijing Central, C.U.F.F. HQ

"A Dragon spotted at a Chinese Village?" C.U.F.F. Agent Xing said "Dragons are non-existent by this time!" He said "Sir.. Could it be some sort of Realistic Robotic Item created by some Students trying to show off?" A Agent suggested then the Doors opened.

"Ah! The American Agents!" Agent Xing said "HELLO! I DON'T SPEAK YOUR LANGUAGE?" Dudley said (Reference?) "I am speaking English you Capi- Errr. Dog!" Xing said "Sorry about him.. He gets a little cuckoo when he hears Foreign Accents!" Kitty said "Ok?" Xing said.

"Agent Xing.. Chinese Agency's Internal Security" Agent Xing Introduced himself "Alright.. So your little American Criminal the Chameleon just came to China with a Group of People that transforms with a Suit."

Somewhere Very Near the Beijing Borders

"Do you see a Red Dragon just flew above us?" A Chinese Checkpoint Guard said "Think so." Another Guard said "Possibly a Robotic Dragon again.." Another one said "But they're 7 Dragons!" Guards said "Must be a School Project.."

* * *

Chinese Central News Agency

"[Speaking Chinese] (As many schools denied that they built Robotic Dragons that just flew across between Beijing and a State.)" The Reporter said

* * *

C.U.F.F. HQ

"WATCH THIS I CAN BREATH FIRE!" Chameleon showing his new Suit's Power in Fantasy Creatures.. Trying to burn the Brick Walls of C.U.F.F. HQ "HELP ME BURN THIS!" Chameleon Asked for Help.

"Students created a Fake Fire Breathing Dragon?" C.U.F.F. Agents said "Yeah.."

Then the Glass broke and a nearby Plant burst into Flames! Burning the Floor!

34th Floor

"Looks like your Friend is here" Xing said after getting his blaster "Let's go!" Xing said "I DON'T KNOW?!" Dudley said

The 32nd Floor

"WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN US DRAGONS!?" Chinese Agents said "Guys! It's just the Chameleon in Dragon Form just throw Water at him" Kitty suggested then every Agents threw Water at the Dragons..

Which the Agents started to Aim their blasters then a Chinese Hacker Agent started crying after seeing his PC burn "MY WINDOWS 7! MY MS-DOS! MY VIDEOS!" The Hacker said.

Then the Agents started to shoot at the Chameleon and his Newly acquired lackeys they transformed into the Snake-Dragon Whatever Hybrid. And Flew away.

"CHASE THEM!" Chinese Agents said with Nationalism. "FOR CHINA!" The Chinese Agents said "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Dudley complained.

Beijing Airspace

"This is China Dragon Wing 251.. Chasing the Air Targets that somewhat looks like a Snake and A Dragon.." a Pilot said "And a T.U.F.F. Mobile is joining the Pursuit." The Pilot said.

"Spray Water!" Dudley said and sprayed water at the Chameleon then the Chinese Airforce launched Napalm Rockets and burned Chameleon and his Men to crash to the ground

* * *

"Yet again Another Short Chapter" -renzjericho, T.U.F.F. Fanfiction Divisions

* * *

"Another Job well Done!" Kitty said "Thank you Agents! How about some Chinese Themed Food?" Xing said "I DON'T KNOW YOUR POOD!" Dudley said "But we have to get back to America" Kitty said "BYE!" Kitty said and pulled Dudley away.

"Hmm.. Maybe Foreign People were Right... Nationalism is too much!" Xing said

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

_In _Soviet Russia... _You are Continued_


	4. Act 4

**Act 4 - The Russian Bear  
**

* * *

If you feel to keep up with Progression please go to my Profile for Progression News and for People that never read the Previous Stories stated in the Description..

Feel free to read the O.C.s in my Profile at the bottom

* * *

A Russian-Potato Restaurant

"Thank you for buying Russian Potatoes' Food, and Drinks.. Mother Russia will benefit from your cash." The Drive-Tru speaker said. "What a weird restaurant.." Dudley said

* * *

Federation of Russia, Moscow, R.U.F.F. HQ

"Russian Agency here!" R.U.F.F. Agent Boris a Russian Bear said. "Yeah.. We get it" Kitty said "I DON'T SPEAK UR LANGUAGE!" Dudley said "Shut Up T.U.F.F. Agent Puppy" Boris said.

"So this guy called Blood Bear has a grudge on you guys?" Boris asked "Yeah.." Kitty said "So if we could track this Mexican-Russian Guy we could bring him down.." Boris said.

* * *

Meanwhile at a Abandoned Soviet-Missile Silo

"So this is what Russia builds before the collapse of the Soviets?" A Mercenary said "Brings alot of memories.." Blood Bear reminiscing the old days "Seriously you were at your 20s that time.. How good was the Soviet Russia?" A Mercenary said "Alot better.." Blood Bear said

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Moscow, Soviet Russia  
1982

The Streets are snowy.. Many Brick Buildings.. And a Statue of you know who.. "AH GREAT DAY TO SERVE IN THE MIGHT OF THE UNION!" Blood Bear (Age 28, Status: Russian Soldier).

"AH BROTHER!" Death Bear said "A GREAT DAY TO SERVE TO THE UNION!?" Death Bear said.

**SKIPPING**

1991 December

"VICTORY TO THE SO-" The Bear Brothers before the fall of the Soviet Government.

1992

"Lets move to Mexico.. Brother we are Descendants of our Mexican Father our Mother is Russian." Death Bear said "Yes.. This Revolution only did more damage to the world.. Let alone the Americans do what they want.." Blood Bear said

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"Seriously why did you join the Army?" A Mercenary said "Conscription.." Blood Bear responds "SIR! WE'VE FOUND AN RUSTY BUT WORKING ROCKET!" A Mercenary said.

"Where do you even find a Not too Rusty one?" Blood Bear said "In Non-Rusty Rockets Disposal Bunker" A Mercenary said. "Oh well prepare to fire it fill it with Alot of Explosives.. We're gonna blow T.U.F.F. HQ to death!" Blood Bear said.

"Don't be so sure Bear.." Supyent said "But sir this thing has powerful range!" Blood Bear said "Well it could target the Asian Continent but not the Americas" Supyent said

"So? We are going to relocate somewhere near the Americas?" Blood Bear said "Just transport the Rocket to Outskirts of Mexico.. Your Mercenaries you hired worked for me to construct a Camouflaged Missile Silo.." Supyent said "I need my revenge on T.U.F.F. Mr. Bear.." Supyent added "Sir I could never break our sacred trust and our bargains." Blood Bear said "I don't Make Bargains I make Contracts.. If you let the T.U.F.F. Agents destroy my HQ your going to be the first one to die from a Bullet.." Supyent threatened

"Sir Your Hideout is hidden.. Any Spy Satellites can't detect your presence" Blood Bear said "But there are Heat Sensing Satellites.. The Activity in my Hideout can be detected and investigated" Supyent said

"And uuh.. How is your Search for Soviet Weaponry that was abandoned?" Supyent said "We can't get to them most of them are inside locked bunkers.. Their made of Blast Doors.. and A Lock Code can't crack it unless we find a Soviet Administrator that still lives." Blood Bear said.

"Perhaps.. A R.U.F.F. Agent knows the codes of all of the Soviet Weapon Bunkers here and there.." Supyent said "I already have my men search R.U.F.F. Agents" Blood Bear said

* * *

Baikonur Cosmodrome, Kazakhstan

"Prepared for the Security of the Next Space Station Crew?" A Launch Administrator said "Yes sir!" R.U.F.F. Agents said then a Mercenary captured them all.

In an Underground Bunker

"WUT IS THE CODE TO THE SOVIET WEAPON BUNKERS HERE?" The Mercenary said "We are not part of the military man.." R.U.F.F. Agent said "Only Boris knows it and his at the HQ in Moscow" R.U.F.F. Agent said "OH COME ON!" the Rest of the Agents said.

"Useless" Mercenary said.

* * *

Back at the R.U.F.F. HQ

"Sir We've lost contact with the Baikonur Cosmodrome R.U.F.F. Security Admins" a R.U.F.F. agent said "Could be terrorists.." Boris said "No Sir its a Mercenary no terrorism.." the R.U.F.F. Agent said

"BLOOD BEAR!" Kitty said "If thats the case lets go!" Boris said "WUT ARE U SAYING!?" Dudley said.

* * *

Abandoned Soviet Airport  
5:21 PM

"Sir We are prepared!" a Mercenary Pilot said "Good.." Blood bear said and heard Tank Shots "SIR! R.U.F.F. Forces are coming in!" A mercenary said "TAKE OFF GO GO GO!" a Mercenary said "Sir WE need to get you out of here!" A Mercenary said to Blood Bear.

Then APCs broke the ChainLink Fence allowing R.U.F.F. Forces to come in. Then Boris came out and started shooting the Mercenaries.

"Bear it is the Boris that the Administrators said.." Supyent noticed "MEN TRY AND CAPTURE HIM!" Blood Bear said and the duo made their escape. "SIR THE PLANE IS NOT READY THE FUEL IS MEDIUM!" A Mercenary said "Fuel it up hurry!" Blood Bear said and left in a Helicopter.

"WE CAN DO THIS MEN!" A Mercenary said "FOR DEATH BEAR!" They all cheered and started shooting the Agents. But then R.U.F.F. Gunships came in and started to shoot bullets at every Fuel Tank they can find.

"QUICK! TAKE THE GUNSHIPS DOWN!" A mercenary said "We need those fuels!" he added and the Mercenaries started to shoot at the Gunships at the Rotor blades. 2 Gunships fell but hit each other forcing a Explosion that damaged everything near it.

"YEAH!" They Cheered then they saw T.U.F.F. Agents Dudley and Kitty "CRAP! WE NEED TO FUEL UP!" another Mercenary said "WE ARE NEAR FULL TANK!" A Pilot said. "KEEP FIRING!" a Mercenary said.

"CAPTURE BORIS!" another one said "WE NEED TO GET HIM!" they said and started to aim for Boris' Arms and Legs. "WE NEED AIR SUPPORT NOW!" Boris said then R.U.F.F. Planes came in and bombed the Airport Hangars. "THEY'RE DESTROYING THE AIRPORT TAKE OFF!" Mercenary said

* * *

Meanwhile at Blood Bear's Helicopter

"We need to commence an Assault to the R.U.F.F HQ from there we can easily take Moscow!" Blood Bear said "Gather your forces at the Borders of Moscow and commence your assault.. The Plane carrying the Rocket is now taking off but the Airport is under heavy fire" Supyent said "What will happen to the men left there?" A Mercenary said "They will die but not in Vain.." Supyent said "That will do!" Blood Bear said.

* * *

Back at the Airport

"WE ARE TAKING HEAVY FIRE!" R.U.F.F. Agents said. "DUDLEY YOU NEED TO TAKE OUT THAT TURRET!" Boris said "WUT ARE U SAYING!?" Dudley said "TAKE OUT THAT TURRET!" Kitty said.

"OK!" Dudley said and front-flipped his way to the Turret and blasted the Operator but Dudley got surrounded by Mercenaries but Kitty saved him after Blasting the Mercenaries.

As the Plane took off while the Agents and Mercenaries are fighting. "WE SURRENDER!" Mercenaries screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile.. Outskirts of Mexico

"The Plane will arrive in 30 minutes." a Airport technician said "Excellent.." Blood Bear said.

* * *

R.U.F.F. HQ

"Yes.. A Joint T.U.F.F.-R.U.F.F.-M.U.F.F. Operation will be conducted to find where this rocket will be sent.." R.U.F.F. Administrator said to a Videoconference "We will find this useless excuse for a Rocket before it launches" Chief said on Monitor

"I already have your 2 Agents sent to Mexico along with mine.." The R.U.F.F. Administrator said "I will also send my Agents to support your agents.." M.U.F.F. Chief said.

"If that rocket launches T.U.F.F. will b-" R.U.F.F. Admin said before being cut off by a Explosion "WHAT THE HECK?!" he said and looked towards the Windows and saw I.A.D.O.O.M. and Mercenaries coming towards the HQ with Technicals and Soviet-Era A.P.C.

"COME ON PEOPLE DEFEND!" the Admin said while getting his AK-47..

* * *

Mexican Outskirts  
8:32 AM

"Approaching Target Zone" a Pilot said "Good Luck Fellas!" The Pilot said as he Landed his Chinook in the Deployment Area. There many T.U.F.F., M.U.F.F. and R.U.F.F. Troops and Vehicles.

"We have to make sure that Rocket doesn't Launch!" Kitty said "We already sent a Attack Force" a T.U.F.F. Commander said "We need a Heavy Assault where we have MOST of our forces!" Dudley suggested. "Yes sir I will contact the Team and send them back" a T.U.F.F. Commander said.

"We must make sure that Missile doesn't destroy our HQ!

* * *

Meanwhile at the Missile Launch Site

"Sir T.U.F.F., M.U.F.F. and R.U.F.F. forces are approaching!" a Mercenary said "We have to get you and Supyent out of here!" the Mercenary suggested "Let's go Mr. Bear let us watch the Missile launch as they fail to stop us!" Supyent said "WE SHALL FALL UPON THEM ON A CLOUDLESS SKY!" Blood Bear chanted to his Followers then Left with Supyent.

* * *

Meanwhile at Russia, Moscow

"WE NEED TO DEFEND THIS LAND!" a R.U.F.F. Soldier said while Russian Army Soldiers came in to Assist them. "FOR THE MOTHERLAND!" the Soldier said. "WE MUST NOT FAIL!"

* * *

Back at Mexico

"Sir Why do you need us?" the Officer said that was leading the Attack "We need to form a Large Strike Force.." the Commander said "But sir the Launch might happen anytime now!" the Officer argued "We just had Patriot Missiles ready to be sent to T.U.F.F. HQ.." the Commander said "But Sir the Launch might happen while we are gathering!" the Officer said "But if we attack and failed they might retaliate using that Missile!" the Commander said.

"Sir We are ready with the Mobile Patriot Missiles.. If that Missile launch while we are near it we can destroy it!" a T.U.F.F. Agent said. "Agent Jorge will assist us by Rear Attacks" he added.

While more R.U.F.F. Gunships came in and landed and M.U.F.F. helicopters carrying Troops and Vehicles came the T.U.F.F. Agents Dudley and Kitty are preparing their weapons.

"Alright you two will lead the Frontal Assault with Bravo Team.." The Commander said to them "Alright.." They said

* * *

Back at Moscow

"FOR DEATH BEAR!" the Mercenaries chanted "FOR MOTHER RUSSIA!" the Soldiers and R.U.F.F. Agents said. Then more mercenaries and D.O.O.M. Agents came in and destroyed the Last Front of the R.U.F.F. HQ and entered it.

R.U.F.F. HQ

"GET DOWN YOU FILTHY AGENTS!" the D.O.O.M. Agents said and every R.U.F.F. Agent surrendered. Then they found the R.U.F.F. Administrator and then a Mercenary aimed his knife at his Throat "Tell me the Code to every Soviet-Era Weapon Bunkers.." he said "Fine If I tell you let go of my Men.." the Admin said "Deal.." the Mercenary agreed "MOTHER-RUSSIA-50 thats the Code" the Admin said "Take him to the Prison including every Agent you could find" the Mercenary said and took them all away

Then the Russian Undercover Fighting Force Flag was burned down then the I.A.D.O.O.M. (International Army of Diabolical Order of Mayhem) Flag was replaced. Which signaled the Defeat of R.U.F.F. and the Possible Fall of the Russian Government which was evacuated

* * *

Mexican Outskirts

"This is guys.. The Moment we have been waiting for" the T.U.F.F. Commander said "[Speaking Russian] (We shall destroy them! For Mother Russia!" the R.U.F.F. Commander said "[Speaking Mexican] (We shall make sure that Terrorism doesn't enroach on our ground!)" the M.U.F.F. Commander said

"Sir I can't contact R.U.F.F. HQ!" the Russian Technician said "Forget about that when we win we shall tell them!" the R.U.F.F. Commander said.

"ATTACK!" the Commanders said then every Tank, A.P.C.s, and Humvees started moving then T.U.F.F. Helicopters, and R.U.F.F. Gunships started to lift off.

The Mercenary Missile Site

"THIS IS IT MY BROTHERS!" the Mercenary Commander said "The Food for the Vulture has come.. Pathetic.." he said "We shall cleanse the area" he added "DEFEND THE SPEAR THAT WILL BRING DOWN T.U.F.F.'s OPPRESSION!" he said as he refers to the Rocket.

Then many Gunships and Helicopters came in and started shooting. Then they saw many Dust from the Vehicles then Many Soldiers and Agents. "THIS IS IT MY FELLOW VULTURES.. THE FOOD!" the Commander said "DESTROY THEM!" he said and every I.A.D.O.O.M. Agents started attacking including the Mercenaries.

"DESTROY THE ROCKET!" the Agents said.

At the Back Entrance

"Alright Men lets go!" Jorge said while his team of Snipers and Covert Agents moved in and then the Snipers killed the Guards then they saw that the Rocket is being fueled with Toxins.

"Alright men set up the charg-" Jorge said before being cut off by a Pistol Loading then he looked behind and saw Mercenaries surrounding him and his Agents. "Now Surrender or Face the Consequences!" the Mercenary said "I rather not" Jorge replied and shot his blaster at the Mercenary then a Gunfight happened inside.

Launch Facility

"T.U.F.F. Agents inside the Facility we need to launch the Rocket!" the Mercenary said "The Rocket is taking long to Ascend to Launch Position.." the Launch Admin said "HURRY UP!" he said to the Microphone for the Team of Mercenaries that was removing something that was trying to prevent the Rocket launch.

Then they removed it then the Rocket started to Ascend then the Launch Pad is preparing the Launch.

Meanwhile at the Bunker

"Alright the Explosives are planted lets go!" Jorge said and ran away while the Bombs are set to detonate in 2 Minutes. After they escaped the Bunker blew up.

Missile Launch Pad

The Rocket is about to launch while the Patriot Missiles are being deployed then the Mercenaries started to fire at the Patriot Missiles 3 of them got destroyed. As the rocket started to lift off the Patriot Missiles started to fire at it but it only damaged it a little then the Mercenaries destroyed most of the Patriot Missiles forcing most of the Agents to concentrate their fire on the Rocket.

"One more hit!" Dudley said and fired his Rocket Launcher at the Rocket then destroyed it causing a huge explosion that destroyed the base.

"WE DID IT!" the Commander said "GOOD JOB!" the Commanders said "Wait I recieved a Transmission that our Russian HQ is captured!" the Russian Commander said.

* * *

Back at Russia, Moscow

"ATTACK!" the Mercenaries said but saw many Tanks, A.P.C.s and Gunships aiming at them "Shit" they said.

Meanwhile at R.U.F.F.'s Soviet Weapons Disposal Bunker

"THEY GAVE US THE WRONG CODE!" the Mercenary said and got shot by Boris.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Remember to** REVIEW I BEG YOU!**  
PLEASE REVIEW!

For questions about Original Characters or O.C.s or Characters that you dont know please Visit my Profile and look for the Original Characters area


End file.
